Gambler of Fate
by dreamninja
Summary: alice was going to die until a man saves her and she quickly falls for him until she finds out who he really is
1. Chapter 1

Alice was just in wonderland having a tea party when the queens guards showed up and took her to the queen.

"What's the meaning of this"Alice asked.

"You tried to take my heart"the queen yelled.

"I have no idea what you're talking about"Alice said.

"Off with her head"the queen yelled totally ignoring Alice.

"Wait stop please"Alice said as she struggled against the cards. Then the guards just froze.

"What are you waiting for kill her"the queen yelled. Her eyes grew wide as she realized her guards were frozen.

"What kind of witchcraft is this"the queen yelled.

"I-I don't know"Alice said.

"Liar stop this witchcraft"the queen yelled.

"I assure you she isn't lying"a voice said. The queen and Alice look around trying to find the person who the voice belonged to.

"Show yourself"the queen yelled.

"I don't much like taking orders"the voice said.

"How dare you defy me you're queen"the queen yelled. Alice looked at the queens face and could tell the queen was getting scared.

"You're no queen of mine"the voice said.

"W-what do you want"the queen asked.

"Let the lass go"the voice said.

"Why should I do that I-" The queen was cut off when two of the mans cards flew at her and stopped just before they got to her throat.

"I-I will not be ordered around no matter who you are"the queen yelled. Alice gasped when she heard what sounded like laughter but it wasn't the queens or hers so it must belong to the voice. It wasn't the kind of laugh you do after someone says something funny it was a cynical laugh that sent chills down Alice's spine.

"You know I only have one thing to say to you"the voice said.

"What"the queen asked trying to inch away from the cards.

"You might wanna look away lass this isn't something you should see"the voice said. Alice closed her eyes and waited for what happened next.

"Now queen where were we"the voice said. The queen gasped when a man appeared. Alice stiffened as she heard the voice again but this time it was closer to her.

"Off with your head"Luxord said before snapping his fingers. When he did Alice heard the queen scream but her scream abruptly stopped.

"You can open your eyes lass"the voice said. Alice hesitantly opened her eyes and when she did she didn't see the queen but the nearby roses that were white before were now red. Then she turned and saw a man with platinum blond hair who wore a black coat.

"What happened to the queen"Alice asked.

"I think you know"the man said. Alice just nodded since he was right. Then Alice started to cry.

"Why are you crying"the man asked trying to hide his shock.

"I feel bad for the queen she wasn't nice but she didn't deserve to die she was just grouchy because she was lonely"Alice said.

_Damn this girl has to be a princess of light she cared for someone who hated her._

"I'm sorry I shouldn't cry I should be thanking you for saving me"Alice said wiping her eyes.

"I was just trying to save you lass"the man said.

"I'm Alice"Alice said holding her hand out. The man looked at it cautiously.

"Come on I won't bite"Alice said laughing and giving the man a warm smile.

"Well aren't you gonna tell me your name"Alice asked.

"I'd rather we skip the formalities"the man said smiling.

"I wish to know the name of my hero"Alice said.

"I assure you lass I am no hero"the man said.

"Of course you are you saved me"Alice said smiling.

"People call me the gambler of fate"the man said.

"Ok then i'll call you that until you tell me you're real name"Alice said.

"Well as fun as that sounds I have to go"Luxord said walking towards the bushes.

"Wait what about the cards"Alice asked.

"You will rule them now Queen Alice"the man said.

"But I-"

"They will listen trust me"the man said before snapping his fingers. He disappeared into the bushes and Alice ran after him but he was no where to be seen.

"Where's the queen"one of the guards asked.

"I'm in charge now"Alice said.

"What happened to the queen"a guard asked.

"She had to run some errands she put me in charge"Alice said hoping the cards would believe her.

"All hail queen Alice"a card said bowing. Alice smiled when she realized the card belonged to the gambler of fate and he had given it a face and let it talk. She smiled when the other cards quickly copied the other card.

"Please stand up things are gonna be different now"Alice said. The cards did as they were told and awaited her orders.

"Do you guys like red roses"Alice asked. The cards all looked at each other as if they were afraid to speak up.

"It's ok don't be afraid speak up I value your opinions you won't be judged for it"Alice said.

"I personally think blue would look better my queen"the 3 of hearts said.

"I agree blue would look nice"Alice said.

"I would like some to be black or purple"a 9 of spades said.

"I totally agree"Alice said.

"We will plant the new roses right away my queen"a five of hearts said.

"Thank you"Alice said. All the cards started to leave and Alice spotted the gambler of fate's card again.

"Except you"Alice told the card.

"What is it my queen"the card asked.

"The gambler of fate left you didn't he"Alice asked.

"Yes my queen"the card said.

"Would you mind telling me his real name"Alice asked.

"I'm sorry my queen but I cannot do that"the card said bowing.

"It's ok you may go now"Alice said.

"Of course my queen"the card said bowing.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Alice was admiring the newly planted roses when she pricked her finger.

"Roses are like love they may look beautiful but they can also cause you a lot of pain"Luxord said grabbing Alice's hand gently and looking at her now bleeding finger.

"I wouldn't know I've never been in love"Alice said.

"You will one day i'm sure"the man said letting go of her hand.

"Thanks for leaving your card to help me but I really wish you would tell me you're name"Alice said.

"So you really wanna know my name"the man asked. Alice nodded her head waiting for him to tell her.

"Well then lass as I said before I love to gamble so how about we play a game"the gambler of fate said bringing out some cards.

"What game"Alice asked.

"Blackjack and if you beat me i'll tell you my name"the man said.

"And if you win"Alice asked looking at him suspiciously.

"You're smarter than I thought lass. Well how about you fix my coat if you lose it got a little tear in it"Luxord said lifting his sleeve to reveal a small rip.

"Deal"Alice said stepping down from her throne and walking to the table a few of the guards set down.

Alice waited eagerly as the man dealt the cards.

"A hand is only as good as the holders poker face"Luxord said as he looked at Alice who was smiling. Her smile faded when Luxord laid down his cards and she saw that he won.

"I guess you won"Alice said crossing her arms and frowning. Luxord couldn't help but smile as Alice pouted.

"After you fix my coat how about we play again"Luxord said.

"Ok"Alice said smiling again and hoping out of her chair. They were interrupted when another man in a black coat showed up and whispered something in the gambler of fate's ear.

"Change of plans lass I actually have to go so I guess we will have to have a rain check on that rematch"the gambler of fate said.

"Wait why don't you leave your coat here and I can fix it"Alice said.

"Good idea"he said unzipping his coat and taking it off. When he did Alice saw his shirtless chest.

"Thanks lass"the man said. When he spoke Alice snapped out of her trance and quickly took his coat. Once she had it he left with the other hooded man.

* * *

As Alice sewed the coat she couldn't help but think about the man it belonged to. He has chiseled abs that she couldn't take her eyes off of. She blushed as she had remembered the trance she was in when she saw him shirtless. Then there were his electric blue eyes which seemed to stare straight into her soul. She got this burning sensation in the pit of her stomach she couldn't explain as she thought about the mysterious man.

She was leaning closely towards the coat when she realized it smelled good. She inhaled the scent deeply then quickly stopped herself.

_Don't be such a creep stop smelling his coat._

Once Alice was done she held the coat up admiring her work.

"Now to wait until he come back"Alice said to herself as she folded the coat and put it next to her throne.

"My queen have you seen the roses yet"a guard asked.

"I have and they look beautiful but I have a favor to ask you"Alice said

"Of course my queen"the card said.

"Can you and the other guards look for the man who's been around here the past few days"Alice asked.

"We will get to it right away"the guard said bowing before leaving. Once he was gone Alice went over to her roses. She carefully cut one off the bush and then she cut the thorns off.


End file.
